The present invention is an improvement of the ornamental ear clip disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,748 issued to me Feb. 28, 1950. I have found that the mounting for the ornamental ear clip disclosed in my previous patent was not always effective in retaining the clip on the ear.